30 Pieces Challenge of Stormsoul22
by Ultimate Anime Fan
Summary: 30 Pieces about Sanji and Franky nakamaship. Beware of slight OOC-ness, Sanji's potty mouth, alternate universes and pure friendship and nakamaship.
1. Uniform

**Title: First Day of School****  
><strong>**Paring: SanjiXFranky Nakamaship****  
><strong>**Theme: Uniform****  
><strong>**Rating: T**

**Words: 248**

**Warning: Sanji's potty mouth, might contain a bit OOC-ness****  
><strong>**Disclaimer(s): If I owned One Piece, it wouldn't even become a series because I fail**

Sanji stood in front of the mirror. He fixed his tie again and turned around. BEEP! "Just wait a fucking moment, you shitty bastards!" he shouted as he redid his tie for the umpteenth time.

It was the first day of school and he had to look good in front of the ladies. He untucked his shirt and tucked it in again after looking at his reflection.

"Cook-bro, hurry up or else we're gonna be late and that would make us look un-super!" Franky's voice floated in the room and Sanji paled. Being late _would _make him look like a loser in front of the girls. "Shit!" he picked up his bag and ran out.

During the whole ride, Sanji was either fiddling with his tie or combing his hair to make sure there were no strands out of place.

When they arrived, Sanji got out and immediately jaw dropped. Women were everywhere! Cool and calm, small and petite, sweet and busty, all kinds of women!

He was drooling over them then he suddenly remembered something, he can't look like an idiot in front of them. He immediately checked if anything was out of place when he suddenly heard Franky sigh.

Sanji turned around and barked, "What?"

Franky smiled at him goofily and said, "You look super in that uniform, bro!"

That was all the assurance he needed.


	2. Thanks

**Title: Pool Party****  
><strong>**Paring: SanjiXFranky Nakamaship****  
><strong>**Theme: Thanks****  
><strong>**Rating: K**

**Words: 167****  
><strong>**Warning: Might contain a bit OOC-ness and aside from that, I don't know if I have anything else to warn you about****  
><strong>**Disclaimer(s): I am not the genius Oda and I don't own One Piece**

"Franky, I need to borrow your kitchen." Sanji said. There was a pool party outside and he was the one in charge of the food.

"Sure, just don't forget to save some super food for me, bro!" he said as he continued making something for Luffy since he can't swim.

"Franky, you said you had all the spices I asked for but I can't find them." Sanji said when he returned a few minutes later.

"Here," Franky threw him a key. "I probably left them in the storage room."

"Franky, I need something."

"Sure, bro."

The day passed by just like that and soon enough, everyone was asleep except for one. Franky whistled to himself as he looked around to see if anything was out of order. He passed by the room where everyone else was sleeping and can't help but notice that a chef was missing.

Puzzled, he looked around and soon found him sprawled on the couch. He suddenly murmured a barely audible thank you.


	3. Alike

**Title: Differences and Similarities****  
><strong>**Paring: SanjiXFranky Nakamaship****  
><strong>**Theme: Alike****  
><strong>**Rating: K**

**Words: 150****  
><strong>**Warning: Nothing much****  
><strong>**Disclaimer(s): I wish I owned One Piece**

They were different in many ways yet they were so alike.

Sanji treated women like goddesses. Franky treated them like human beings. But they were both perverts.

Sanji was raised by a one-legged pirate. Franky was raised by a mermaid and a fishman. They were both orphans with a weird but loving foster family.

Sanji came from the North Blue and grew up working in a restaurant. Franky grew up in Water 7 as a shipwright. Yet both grew up on the ocean.

Sanji was a chef and Franky was a shipwright but they both helped the crew whether it would be through feeding them the best food or making sure the ship was always in its best condition.

No matter how different they were, they both had their own dreams to fulfill.

They had a crew, no, a family to protect.

And that alone gave them an inseparable bond.


	4. Album

**Title: Album****  
><strong>**Paring: SanjiXFranky Nakamaship****  
><strong>**Theme: Picture****  
><strong>**Rating: K**

**Words: 165****  
><strong>**Warning: OOC-ness, I think****  
><strong>**Disclaimer(s): I am just playing around with the characters**

Franky examined the woman in the picture. She had long curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, bright blue eyes that seemed to lift your spirits and a charming smile that looked just like Sanji's.

The picture looked like it was glued by a child because of the messy globs of glue all over the page. The writing underneath the picture was also written by a child.

But the next page was different. The pictures were pasted elegantly. There were various pictures of women and the crew. Underneath the pictures were nicknames. Zoro had the nickname marimo, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had idiot while he and Brook got pervert.

Underneath the ladies pictures were poetry though.

He smiled and closed the album and looked at the cover again. On it was scribbled 'Private: Sanji's Album.'

Franky knew that the pictures were very important to the cook. He still couldn't figure out why one of his pictures with Sanji was glued at the back though.


End file.
